


Breathing Room

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get caught in a tight spot. Set in season 1 anywhere. Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was St. Paddy’s day….there was Rum…and I was a teeeensy bit near drunk when I wrote this as prompted by my roomie who said I HAD to. :P All mistakes are my own...or hers. *snort* Wincest, First time, Frottage, some graphic depictions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_ **

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

 “How do we even know he’s the guy?” Dean asked his brother as they searched through the single story home belonging to their suspect. “Just ‘cause this dude’s got a high creep factor doesn’t mean he’s the one slicing and dicing people. My money’s still on that dude at the coroner’s office with the hair lip.”

Sam chuckled at his brother and pulled open a closet door.  “You just don’t like his hair lip.”

“It gives me the creeps.” Dean shivered dramatically and shrugged. “So sue me.”

“This guy spent years in southern Africa where he could easily have learned all the voodoo needed here.” Sam closed the door and went to the next closet. “If it is him, he’ll have a hidden room in here somewhere with his altar.”

“I hate witches,” Dean grumbled and stomped across the living room floor. He stopped and looked down, stamping his foot a couple more times and raised a brow.

“In voodoo they’re not witches. They’re…”

“Dude, over here.” Dean interrupted and waved Sam over as he bent to the floor and knocked on the boards; listening to the hollow sound it produced. Dean grinned at what could only be a trap door. “Yahtzee!” He pulled on the door and it opened up to the side to reveal a large, six or seven foot hidden crawl space under the floorboards. Inside, the wood was painted red with various voodoo symbols scrawled in black on the floor and walls and various candles; half-melted and scattered in the bottom.

“Huh. I would have expected something more from a voodoo altar.” Sam commented as he looked over Dean’s shoulder. “Not a whole lot of room.”

Dean hopped down to get a closer look and wrinkled his nose. “Well it stinks down here.” He sniffed more deeply. “Blood and something else. Yech.”

Sam whipped his head up as lights moved across the room from outside and he heard the sound of a car door opening. “Crap! Move!” He pushed Dean down and rolled in on top of him, then pulled the door closed above them.

“Dude!” Dean grunted as Sam’s weight settled on top of him. “Dammit! How the hell’d I end up on the bottom?” He groaned, trying to move futilely. “You weigh a freakin’ ton!”

“Shh!” Sam hissed and swallowed a yelp when he banged his head on the door. He dropped his head down to the side of Dean’s neck and tried to hear over their combined breathing. “He catches us now and we’ll have to shoot him!” Sam hissed in warning.

Dean growled irritably but subsided as they heard the front door open and close. “Your stupid hair’s tickling my neck,” He whispered instead and tried to ignore the way Sam’s snort of laughter blew warm breath into his ear and made him tingle in the wrong places.

Sam froze as footsteps crossed over top of them and went further into the house. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position that didn’t involve his brother’s knee pressing up between his legs but he was just too damn tall for the compartment.

“Stop squirming,” Dean hissed as parts of Sam he spent far too much time trying not to think about were dragging across him suggestively and worse…some of those parts felt distinctly happy to be there. He groaned softly as Sam continued to move and writhe above him. “Dammit…Sam…you need to stop…holy son of a jesus dammit stop moving, Sammy!” The last was a near desperate plea at the sensation of Sam’s half-hard cock pressing and rubbing against his own became too much to ignore anymore and a low fire began to burn in his belly.

Sam froze again at the stream of words delivered in a breathless pant and looked down in surprise in the half light from the room above. It hit him suddenly that he wasn’t the only one enjoying being pressed this close; he could feel Dean’s cock rubbing against his own and bit his bottom lip. A smile began to spread across Sam’s face and he pressed his hips into his brother’s again experimentally. The smile became a grin as Dean’s head dropped back to the floor with a soft thump. Sam couldn’t stop the low moan from escaping his throat. “Oh, my god.”

“We’re goin’ to hell.” Dean whispered after a moment. All the sick little fantasies he’d ever had paraded through his head and he didn’t even realize he’d moved his hand until he was cupping a hand over one cheek of Sam’s ass and his little brother let loose a breathy moan into his ear that made him shiver. “Oh, yeah. You. Me. Brimstone.” He gripped his fingers into Sam’s backside.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was the barest of needy whispers with the sensation of his brother’s capable fingers digging into his ass. “Crap.” He gave up and moved, using his foot braced against one end of the hidden compartment as leverage. Sam pressed and rubbed their growing erections together while lust pooled in his groin.

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean spoke in his ear and took the lobe in his teeth, thrusting his jean-clothed erection up roughly. He grinned at the needy whine Sam gave him and slid his other hand up until he could tangle his fingers in the back of his brother’s hair. He pulled gently and had to stifle the moan as Sam’s teeth bit his neck in response. “Knew you’d have…a hair kink, little brother.”

Sam shuddered both at the sensations and the endearment delivered in a low, growling whisper that tightened things painfully between his legs. “God, Dean.” He wished he could get his hands somewhere useful; like between them. He suddenly needed to feel Dean’s naked cock in his hand. More than that, he wanted to have the room to get his mouth somewhere useful. “Want to taste you.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as that mental image played dizzyingly through his mind. The thought of Sam’s mouth around his cock was almost enough to make him blow right there. He dug his fingers into Sam’s hair and yanked his head over enough to run his tongue along his lips.

“Is this…” Sam panted for air and shuddered again as Dean took the opportunity of his open mouth to shove his tongue inside and steal what little breath he had.

Dean plundered Sam’s mouth for a few minutes as their hips rolled together and then leaned back, letting him have a breath while he grinned. “What was that?”

Sam dropped his forehead to his brothers and panted. “Gonna be weird later?”

“Only if you stop moving.” Dean pulled his head back around and licked his way back into Sam’s mouth while he moved the hand on his ass; digging his fingers in hard and pulling Sam’s hips in hard each time he pushed up with his own.

Sam had trouble breathing around the building pressure and gasped air from Dean’s mouth when his brother spread those nimble fingers on his ass and brushed the back of his testicles. “Fuck!” The word punched out of him and his already painfully swollen cock became impossibly harder and his rhythm started to falter.

Dean growled possessively into Sam’s mouth, moving his leg aside as much as he could to give them better access. “More,” He ordered, pumping his hips up into Sam’s. Their cocks stroked back and forth along each other; the denim was just this side of pain but he didn’t care. He wanted more…needed more.

Sam managed to snake a hand down and pulled Dean’s outside leg carefully up over his hip. It gave him a more intimate angle and he groaned, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth. He grinned hungrily as it made Dean give a filthy, happy moan.

They were reduced to rutting hungrily against each other; panting for breath from each other’s mouths. Sam fighting the need to moan loudly each time Dean pulled his hair and sent those delicious little stabs of pleasure straight to his cock and Dean lost in the sinful feeling of Sam’s giant hand cupped around his hip and into his ass; holding him in place. “Fuck!” Dean groaned hotly and felt Sam losing his rhythm. “That’s it, kiddo. Come on.” He urged and moved his head from Sam’s mouth to bite into his neck. “Come for me.”

Sam moaned and knew it was too loud but he couldn’t stop it as Dean’s words swept through him and straight to his cock. He came in his pants hard enough to see stars and leave him shaking, only distantly aware that Dean was shuddering beneath him with his teeth clamped over the racing pulse in Sam’s neck.

Dean had to fight to suck in enough oxygen as Sam’s considerable weight settled into his chest, trembling in his grip and, for the moment, he didn’t damn well care. “Damn,” Dean said with a breathless chuckle into his brother’s ear. He smoothed his hand over Sam’s ass, earning a whimper that made him laugh softly as he let his head drop back tiredly. That was worth the uncomfortable drive they’d both have back to the motel in their jeans and that made him grin too.

Sam decided moving was completely off the agenda and turned his head to inhale the scent of his brother instead from his neck. “Mmf.”

Both men startled and froze as something banged three times into the floor directly above them. “If you two are quite finished, I’d like to get on with the killing now.”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned.

“At my back.” Sam said and braced an elbow on the bottom of the trap door even as his face burned with embarrassment.

Dean nodded and slid his hand up from Sam’s ass to the small of his back; curling his fingers around the butt of his brother’s Taurus. “Go.”

Sam heaved upward and threw the trapdoor open. He rolled to the side, off his brother in a rush.

Dean took the gun free as Sam moved and raised the muzzle up into the shocked face of one Gustav Morgan; voodoo serial killer and felt absolutely no remorse. “Say goodnight, Gracie.” He pulled the trigger before the man could drop whatever wriggling mess he held in his right hand and smiled grimly as he went over backwards; dead.

Sam scrambled out of the compartment on rubbery legs and knelt over Morgan. “Oh, that’s just wrong.” The man held a fistful of someone’s writhing intestine in one hand. “Guessing that wouldn’t have been good if he’d tossed it on us.”

“Ya think?” Dean handed Sam’s gun back to him and then pulled irritably at the wet front of his jeans. He looked over at his little brother and smirked.

“Shut up,” Sam rolled his eyes and stood, trying to walk and hold the sticky denim away from his skin at the same time. “Burn it down?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Dean went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of salt from the counter and tossed it to Sam then grabbed hold of the stove and pulled it out until he could reach the gas line; pulling it loose.

Sam dumped salt over the intestines and the dead man. “I suppose we were never going to be able to just take him in.”

“Dude was too far gone, kiddo.” Dean came out and took Sam’s shoulder, turning him toward the door as he pulled a book of matches from his pocket. He waited for Sam to step outside then knelt and set the matchbook just inside the door. He bent one match up from the others, lit it and shut the door. They jogged down the block to the Impala. The impromptu timer set off the gas as they got in the car.

Dean watched with a grin as the windows of the house blew out in a spray of fire and glass. “I like it when a plan comes together.”

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes and got in the car. He shifted awkwardly on the seat in his uncomfortably dirty pants and saw Dean doing the same. “So, what now?”

“Now?” Dean looked over with a grin that was all naughty. “Shower.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open and he turned to look out the window as another smile spread across his face. If Dean wasn’t going to be weird about it, neither was he. Sam bit at his bottom lip again…this time he’d have room to enjoy himself.

“When you grin like that I get nervous,” Dean said and glanced over at his little brother. The look on Sam’s face was eloquent and made him shiver as his spent cock gave an interested twitch; making him smirk. It was going to be an interesting night.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_Continued..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t going to be a second chapter but several people pounced me to write the shower scene so here you are. :P Enjoy! I know I did. LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Sam stood behind his brother while he opened the motel room door and thought furiously. They’d said little in the car on the way back, exchanging heated and suggestive, and perhaps slightly uncertain, looks instead. And now…Sam was trying to decide if what had happened had really happened. He rolled his eyes at himself and adjusted his uncomfortably sticky jeans again. Oh, yeah. It had happened, and how long had he been wanting that? He wasn’t even sure. It seemed like he’d always had those thoughts about Dean; at least since he was a teenager, puberty, maybe…after he’d realized just how jaw-droppingly sexy his big brother was. He stepped inside the room as Dean went for the bathroom and wondered how Dean would react if he _did_ go in behind him.

Dean felt Sam’s presence at his back like a flame, warming him and making him acutely aware of the drying stain on the front of his jeans. He knew he should feel…disgust? Probably…but he didn’t. What he felt was the keen desire to get his little brother in the damn shower.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” Sam asked suddenly.

Dean turned in the bathroom door, flicking the light on. “Do we always have to talk everything to death?”  Although, inwardly, he had to admit that this was kind of biggie as far as unusual life events went, that still didn’t mean he wanted to actually TALK about it.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and plowed on. “Maybe…maybe it was those symbols in the crawl space…you think they might have made us…ya know…”

“Bump, grind and cum ‘til we saw stars?” Dean said bluntly and enjoyed the blush that spread up Sam’s face. He chuckled and backed into the bathroom. “We should probably check that out. See if it’s…gone? You know…experiment.”

Sam’s brows rose and there was no mistaking the heat on his brother’s face or the answering tug of his own lust. He felt his lips curve up in a smile as he stared at Dean.

“You gonna stand there all night or get your ass in here, Sammy?” Dean moved away from the door with a laugh and pulled his shirts off over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans, anxious to get out of the tacky denim. He bent and turned the shower on, smirking when the door shut behind him.

“Are you…” Sam swallowed. His nerve had suddenly deserted him faced with Dean’s broad, muscled back. “You sure about…about this? Me? I mean, we’re…you know…”

Dean sighed. He’d worked it all out in the car, more or less, and obviously Sam needed a little help with the logic. He smiled. “Sammy.” Dean grabbed the hem of his brother’s shirts and pulled them up, yanking them off over his head. His mouth went dry  faced with the smooth, chiseled planes of Sam’s chest and stomach. He’d seen him like this a thousand times but never with the knowledge that this time…this time he could touch. Dean ran the fingers of his right hand lightly down Sam’s chest with a wondering smile and looked back up as Sam shuddered in a breath.  His gaze caught on Sam’s eyes and saw lust mingled with uncertainty reflected in the hazel depths.

“We’ve lived in each other’s space our whole lives, little brother.” Dean moved into him until Sam backed into the wall by the door. “Dad raised us to trust each other for everything.” Dean bent his head and brushed his lips along Sam’s jaw, enjoying the shaky gasp as Sam’s eyes slammed closed. “To only trust each other…need each other.” He licked up the shell of Sam’s ear and earned a breathy moan that made the breath clog in his throat. “No one else. Just you. Just me.” Dean bit over the mark he’d left on his brother’s neck in the crawl space and growled softly with the need to mark him again, possess him.

Sam couldn’t think past the blood rushing out of his head and heading further south at the feel of Dean’s lips on his skin, his voice and the things he was saying, his teeth on his throat, and oh,…god, his fingers flipping open the buttons of his jeans. “Dean.” He gasped it and brought his arms up to caress his hands up his big brother’s back until he was clutching his shoulders.

“Still think it was just the symbols?” Dean asked him softly and moved back to see his brother’s face.

Sam shook his head. “No way.” Any trace of uncertainty was gone from his expression, as he darted forward and took his brother’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss, loving the way Dean groaned into it and the possessive way his hands dragged down Sam’s back to his hips. “Shower.”

Dean smirked and broke away from his brother long enough to shove his jeans down and kick them off, giving Sam the room to do the same before he was on him again and pulling him back to the shower. He kissed Sam hungrily and reached a hand around the curtain, satisfied the water was hot enough before he stepped in and guided Sam with him. He groaned happily as the steaming water cascaded over his shoulders and turned, shoving Sam under the spray so he could tangle his fingers in all that wet hair.

Sam definitely did not whimper when Dean wrapped the long wet strands around his fingers and pulled, and he’d swear to that in front of a firing squad…as he whimpered again. “Shit,” He groaned and then that need he’d had in the crawl space came back to him as he was pressed up against his naked brother and he smiled into the kiss.

“Sammy?” Dean leaned back to look at him and his eyes went wide as Sam, never taking his eyes off of Dean’s face, sank to his knees in the shower, letting his hands trail down along Dean’s chest  before coming to rest briefly on his hips. “Oh, man.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam grinned up at him and wrapped his right hand around Dean’s straining cock. He’d seen it before, of course, but never been allowed to do this. He squeezed his fingers, moving them up and down while he watched Dean’s face overcome with what looked like awe before it dropped back on a long groan. He looked back down with a sense of wonder that this was actually happening and finally did what he’d been dreaming of; he took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, savoring the taste that was so uniquely ‘Dean’ and moaned as his brother’s entire body shook in reaction. Sam moved his hands to brace Dean’s thighs and took more of him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the length while hot water beat down on his head.

Dean was in heaven. That was the only coherent thought he could come up with. Sam’s mouth somehow felt even hotter than the water, and, god…the feel of his tongue curling around him, the wet, the heat, the light graze of teeth along his length…and then Dean’s legs almost went out from under him when Sam dug his fingers into his thighs and his cock bumped the back of Sam’s throat. “Holy shit!” Dean shouted and fisted his hands in Sam’s hair as he looked down. The vision of himself sliding in and out of his brother’s oh-so-fuckable mouth was almost too much.

If Sam had had the room to grin around Dean, he would have. His eyes watered as he strained to take him all in and he swallowed around the head before sliding back up. Sam was fairly sure his hands were the only thing keeping Dean on his feet as he dug his tongue into the slit, eager for every taste he could get.

Dean slapped a hand out to the wall to steady himself but kept the other in his brother’s hair, fisted and tugging to make him moan around his cock. Every sound sent a little thrill of pleasure straight to his groin. “Fuck, Sammy!” Dean gasped and had to close his eyes when Sam took him deep and hollowed his cheeks. “So good…god! So good!” In his wildest fantasies -- and he had a long list all starring his little brother -- he’d never imagined it being this good. 

Sam slid his hands up to cup his brother’s ass. The feeling of those firm cheeks cupped in his palms and Dean’s hard length deep in his mouth sent a thrill through him and made him ache with need. His own cock was weeping with need, but it could wait because this…this was so much more important, turning Dean into a quivering, begging mess above him, and he was.

“Sam…shit, Sammy please! I need to…I’m gonna…” Dean looked down frantically at his little brother, straining to hold back the need to come. He was on the edge, teetering just there and then Sam tipped him over. His little brother dug both hands into the cheeks of his ass, pulling him into his mouth with a wet slap as his cock bumped the back of his throat and Sam hummed a groan that reverberated all the way up his spine and Dean was gone. He came in a rush that sent his head spinning as he shouted loud and long while he pumped into Sam’s throat.

Sam swallowed convulsively around his brother’s cock as hot streams of come went down his throat. He needed to breathe badly but held his breath, swallowing and sucking Dean through his orgasm. Finally, he slid his mouth off his brother and climbed up him. Sam chuckled when it was clear he was all that kept Dean from sliding to the floor of the shower in a boneless heap.

“Holy…holy shit, Sammy,” Dean gasped and thumped his forehead into Sam’s as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to stay standing. He shuddered with the after-effects of one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. “You…You’ve done that…before.”

Sam gave a throaty laugh and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Never.” He was quite satisfied with himself if Dean thought he’d had practice. “Only you.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned in disbelief. He pulled his head back in surprise when he felt Sam’s hard length pressed against his thigh. “You didn’t?”

“I was preoccupied,” Sam said and then gasped in a breath as Dean’s hand closed around him.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, marveling at finally getting his hands on him and damn the kid was big. He grinned and looked down. “Can’t leave you hangin’.” He looked back up and captured Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently and tasting himself there.

Sam’s breath clogged in his throat with Dean’s hand on him. He groaned and lost himself in the feel of Dean’s tongue tangling with his and his hand sliding up and down his cock, sending shivers of pleasure through him and making his legs quiver.

“I gotcha, kiddo,” Dean said breathily into Sam’s mouth. He reached behind him and found the little motel bar of soap. He grabbed it and began rubbing it up and down his brother’s back.

Sam arched into the soapy, slippery touch of Dean’s hand roaming his back. “Dean…oh, man…” He gave up the power of speech as his brother’s slick fingers slipped between the cheeks of his ass and thrust into Dean’s other hand with a muffled cry. “Fuck!”

Dean grinned. While one hand pumped Sam’s cock, twisting in just the right spot with each stroke, he slipped the fingers of his other hand to that tight little ring of muscle. The soap greased the way and he pushed a finger into his brother, swallowing Sam’s cry of pleasure into his own mouth. “Like that, Sammy?” He chuckled when all Sam could do was nod, seemingly unable to speak between gasps of pleasure. Dean turned them, reversing their positions and put Sam’s back against the wall, letting the water run down his chest as Dean went slowly to his knees. He stopped partway to take one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth; sucking water around it and biting gently.

“Sh…shit, Dean!” Sam’s shout echoed in the bathroom as his brother’s teeth took his nipple in a bite of pleasure. Sam curved a hand around behind Dean’s head as he moved down to his knees and put his other hand around the base of the shower head; as if he were holding himself up with it. He thumped his head back into the tile on a loud moan as his brother’s finger pushed deeper into him and brushed across something inside him that made his eyes cross.

Dean slid his other hand from Sam’s cock to the back of his thigh as he knelt and pulled it up so his brother’s leg went over his shoulder and rested on the edge of the tub behind him. He looked up Sam’s chiseled chest with hunger in his eyes, drinking in the image of Sam writhing and bucking on his fingers. “Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned. He leaned forward and licked up Sam’s cock, closing his eyes as the water from the shower sprayed down on him. Dean slid Sam into his mouth and moaned filthily as his spent cock began to fill once more.

Sam was lost in the sensations of Dean’s mouth around his cock and his fingers pressing up into him, twisting, seeking and scissoring. “Fuck…fuck, oh, my god. Please…Dean, please!”

The sound of Sam begging made Dean growl possessively around his cock and he slid his fingers out, rising quickly to his feet and kept hold of Sam’s leg, keeping it bent over his arm. Dean took Sam’s mouth in a hot kiss that was more biting and moaning than actual kissing. “Sammy,” He breathed it into his mouth and pressed his cock in between his brother’s legs.

“Fuck, yes. Yes! Please!” Sam moaned wantonly as he felt Dean pressing between his legs. He wrapped his raised leg behind his brother’s hips and stared into his eyes.

Dean groaned, dropping his head to Sam’s shoulder as he lined himself up and pushed up into impossibly tight, wet heat. His breath stuttered out of him as Sam’s muscles clenched and then released, letting him slide in until he was buried inside him and Sam’s voice was a broken litany of curses and whimpers in his ear. Using every ounce of self-control, Dean paused, giving Sam a chance to adjust, searching his brother’s face for any sign that this was anything other than awesome for him.  Their eyes met – a quirk of an eyebrow in inquiry and quick nod in return, and, with a breathless groan, Dean started to move.

Sam had never imagined anything feeling this good, this all-consuming. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and put his head back, baring his throat and shouted in pleasure as Dean bit along his neck and pulled out to thrust up into him again. “God!”

Dean chuckled breathlessly into Sam’s skin. “You can just…just call me, Dean.”

Sam was startled into a laugh that broke off in another cry as Dean pushed into him again and then again. His cock hit that spot inside of him each time and sent waves of pleasure through him that rocked Sam to his toes. He found Dean’s mouth again, taking it in a hungry kiss. “So…so close, Dean.” He was. He could feel his orgasm building as pressure grew between his legs and his own cock rubbed between their wet bodies.

Dean pushed his hands up under Sam’s ass, digging his fingers into each cheek and felt another orgasm building. He was panting for breath into his brother’s mouth and listened to Sam’s ragged breathing mixed with his own. He moved one hand in between them and wrapped it around Sam’s straining cock. “Come for me, Sammy.”

“Dean!” Sam yelled his brother’s name as his head slapped back into the tiled wall again. Dean’s hand stroked along his cock in time with his thrusts, becoming faster and faster. The sensation of being filled by Dean was just too much and he heard himself scream as his orgasm exploded through him.

Dean shouted in ecstasy as Sam’s muscles suddenly tightened like a vice around him and cum shot in ropes from Sam’s cock to cover both their chests. “Fuck!” He thrust harder and deeper as Sam shuddered through his orgasm and Dean’s overtook him. He buried his cock deep into his brother’s ass as he came, slapping a hand out to the wall and collapsed into his brother as Sam’s leg slipped from his hip to the floor of the shower with a thump.

Sam came back to his senses enough to realize the water was going cold as he heaved for air with his face buried in Dean’s neck. His legs felt rubbery and he put his arms around Dean’s waist to steady himself while a grin spread across his face.

“Can feel you smilin’,” Dean said hoarsely into Sam’s hair and chuckled. He leaned away, letting the quickly cooling water spray down between them and pushed Sam’s head back, smiling at the satisfied look on his face. “Probably oughta get out before we freeze.”

“Mmf.” Sam let his head drop back to his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t care.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled away enough to reach down and shut the water off. He pulled Sam and steadied him as he stepped shakily out of the tub. Dean slapped a hand to his brother’s wet ass with a laugh. “Dude, you’re hopeless.”

Sam snorted and grabbed a towel. “Says the guy who just fucked me into the wall.”

“Was that a complaint?” Dean got out and pulled Sam’s back roughly in against his chest. He grinned and bit sharply at the bend of Sam’s neck; earning a breathless moan as his brother shuddered against him.

Sam staggered as Dean let him go and laughed. “Not fair, dude. Not fair.” He felt a little drunk with pleasure. Having spent the majority of his life ignoring his feelings for his brother, the knowledge that he didn’t have to anymore, that Dean was his, took his breath away as he watched Dean drying himself.

Dean glanced up and smirked at the soft look in Sam’s eyes. He wrapped his towel around his waist and then tugged Sam’s out of his hand and wrapped it around his brother’s hips before pulling him into a hug. “I know, buddy. I know.” He did. He felt the same. It didn’t seem real as he folded Sam up in his arms, his too-tall little brother, and inhaled the smell of him. Part of him kept expecting to wake up and find this was just another dream where he only thought he was happy.

Sam sighed as Dean tightened his arms around him and smiled into his brother’s neck. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s bare back; savoring the feel of his brother’s skin under his hands. He brought his mouth up behind Dean’s ear and sucked on the tender skin there. He chuckled softly at Dean’s barely suppressed moan. “If this is a dream, I say we never wake up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean laughed and started walking his brother backwards into the bedroom, curling his hands around Sam’s jaw and gave him a heated kiss. “Room’s paid up ‘til tomorrow.” He grinned when Sam’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he gasped as he fell backward.

Sam arched into his brother’s touch as Dean climbed over him and settled onto his chest. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and let out a breathy laugh. “We could make sure housekeeping’s got something to clean.”

“Mmm hmm.” Dean grinned again and set about frustrating his little brother into helpless moans with glee. They had a lot of time to make up for, he thought, and he was going to get a head start.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._

 


End file.
